youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Tarzan in Shadow Style
Tarzan is a 1999 American animated adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The 37th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics, it is based on the story Tarzan of the Apes by Edgar Rice Burroughs and is the only major motion picture version of the story Tarzan property to be animated. Directed by Chris Buck and Kevin Lima with a screenplay by Tab Murphy, Bob Tzudiker and Noni White. Tarzan starts with Shadow the Hedgehog as Tarzan, Maria the Hedgehog as Jane Porter, Silver the Hedgehog as Professor Porter, Mephiles the Dark as Clayton, Knuckles the Echidna as Kerchak, Rouge the Bat as Kala, Cream the Rabbit as Terk and Charmy Bee as Tantor. Plot In the 19th century, an English couple (Queen Aleena and Chuck) and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess. Kala (Rouge), a female bat who recently lost her own child to Sabor, hears the cries of the orphaned hedgehog infant and finds him in the ruined treehouse. Though she's attacked by Sabor, Kala and the baby manage to escape. Kala takes the baby back to the troop to raise as her own which her mate, Kerchak (Knuckles) does not approve. Kala raises the child, naming him Tarzan. Though he befriends other people in the troop and other animals including the young female rabbit girl name Terk (Cream) and the paranoid male bee name Tantor (Charmy). Tarzan (Shadow) finds himself unable to keep up with them, so he takes great efforts to improve himself. As a young man, Tarzan is able to kill Sabor with his crude spear and protect the troop, gaining Kerchak's reluctant respect. The troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter (Silver), his daughter Jane (Maria) and their hunter-guide, Clayton (Mephiles). Jane was accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons until Tarzan saves her from the baboons. He recognizes that she's the same as he is: a hedgehog. Then, Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in him — the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas, so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the explores, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton and Jane to speak English and learn of the world. Then, he and Jane begin to fall in love. However, they're having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead him to the people due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from Kerchak. When the explorers' boat returns to retrieve them, Clayton makes Tarzan believe that Jane will stay with him forever if he reveals the gorillas. Tarzan agrees and leads the party to the nesting grounds while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the explorers. Porter and Jane are excited to mingle with the people, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them. Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the explorers escape and then leaves the troop himself, now alienated by his actions. Kala takes Tarzan to the treehouse where she found him and shows him his true past, tells him that she wants him to be happy whatever he decided. When Tarzan returns to the ship with Jane and Porter, they're ambushed by Clayton and his band of stowaway pirates and locked in the brig. Tarzan manages to escape with the help of his friends and he races back home. Clayton fatally shoots Kerchak and engages Tarzan in a fierce battle across the vine-covered trees. Although Tarzan spares his life, Clayton was killed when he falls with a vine around his neck, hanging him. Kerchak, in his dying breath, finally accepts Tarzan as his own and names him as leader of the gorilla pack. The rest of the gorillas are freed after scaring away the rest of Clayton's men. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on the ship, Tarzan reveals that he plans to stay with the gorilla troop. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore. Porter shortly follows her. The Porters reunite with Tarzan and his family and embark on their new life together. Cast Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Tarzan|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Maria as Jane Porter|link=Maria the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Kala|link=Rouge the Bat Knuckles the Echidna 5.jpg|Knuckles as Kerchak|link=Knuckles the Echidna Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Clayton|link=Mephiles the Dark Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Professor Porter, Jane's father|link=Silver the Hedgehog Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Terk|link=Cream the Rabbit Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Tantor|link=Charmy Bee Queen Aleena 3.jpg|Queen Aleena as Tarzen's mother who died by Sabor|link=Queen Aleena Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Tarzen's father who died by Sabor|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Baby-shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-32284547-600-562.jpg|Baby Shadow as Baby Tarzan|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow as a kid.jpg|Young Shadow as Young Tarzan|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sabor the Leopard.jpg|Sabor the Leopard Category:Shadow Style Movies